


The Unnecessary Sheet

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Murder Fluff - Murder Dating Timestamps [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: Murder fluff is abound!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back tracking and posting ficlets for earlier days in Hannictober! This one is for day one, which was ghost(busters)!

A lot of the belongings Will and Abigail had brought with them when they moved in with Hannibal had ended up in a small room removed from the others. Partial storage closet, it still took up more space than the kitchen in their old apartment. Occasionally, Will wandered in and perused their old things with a fond smile.

“What are you doing in here?” Hannibal inquired, taking a step in.

Will looked over his shoulder with a grin. He often wondered if Hannibal could follow him anywhere by smell alone, and as a result, he was never sure if he preferred the man’s sensitive nose or not. One pale brow raised, and Hannibal appeared to be able to guess at Will’s thoughts, as he sniffed audibly.

“Nostalgia,” Hannibal continued speaking. “I imagine I don’t have to extend my previous offer again? You needn’t keep it all in here.”

“You just want to be nice, but I know my things are way too tacky for your house,” Will chuckled. “The dog figurines alone make you wince.”

“Will,” Hannibal sounded exasperatedly fond.

“Hannibal.”

Will smirked, and the older man stepped all of the way into the small room. He came to a standstill behind Will and peered over his shoulder into the box, opened and offering up its contents.

“Your old bedding,” the taller of the men leaned forward to embrace the shorter. “I’m afraid it won't fit on our bed.”

“And you wouldn’t be caught dead laying on anything with that low of a thread count,” Will chided.

Long fingers dipped beneath the hem of his sweater in a pinch, and Will jumped, only just managing to hold off an embarrassing squeal of surprise. He mock-glared over his shoulder at the man now nuzzling his hair.

“I find it amusing that you murder rude people, and yet are rude yourself,” Will sniffed, affecting an unimpressed air.

“I find it amusing that you are becoming aroused,” Hannibal whispered into the shell of Will’s ear, not fooled.

“You’re pressing along my entire body,” Will groused. “If I didn’t get hard from that, then I’d count myself really fucking unlucky.”

Hannibal chuckled and passed a hand down the younger man’s front, from collar bones, to stomach, to one hip, where he curled his fingers there. His thumb trailed teasingly close to the warm area between Will’s legs.

“I would have to agree,” he purred, stroking firmly with his thumb, tantalizingly slowly. “Though that would leave the both of us rather scorned.”

Will smiled and leaned against the man’s muscular body, tilting his head and baring his throat to soft lips and gentle nipping, sharp teeth.

“The reason I’m in here, actually,” Will started speaking, voice gaining volume as his mind returned to him through the slight haze of arousal. “Is for Abigail.”

“A rather sobering topic,” the complaint was muffled in curly hair.

The younger man laughed and nodded, and then pulled away, not without any regrets. He retrieved a sheet from beneath the ones that used to be on his old bed, and showed Hannibal the tattered holes near the center of it.

“Have animals managed to get into the boxes?” the man questioned, brow raised once more.

Chuckling, Will nudged his shoulder. 

“No,” he said. “It’s Abigail’s old ghost costume.”

“Ah,” maroon eyes narrow. “For Halloween, I presume?”

“She wants to go this year,” Will confirmed. “One last time, I suppose.”

“She is growing too old.”

Sighing, Will nodded. He twined an arm around one of Hannibal’s and drew him closer to seek out a short, sweet kiss.

“We’ll continue what I so rudely interrupted after dinner,” he promised. “I don’t feel right getting dirty in front of my old things.”

The last part, meant as a joke, had Hannibal laughing quietly. Together, they eased out of the small room, and Will closed the door with a click. Abigail would be happy to see the old ghost costume, and he looked forward to her delighted smile.


End file.
